


Redbull

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7274689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel becomes concerned when he finds Dean drinking Redbull. Stupid fucking misleading advertisements.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redbull

**Author's Note:**

> 23/06/2016: I thought about fixing the name "Redbull" but I decided not to as this is how I originally wrote it. Therefore, nothing has been altered.

"Ooh, let's go hunt down some wolves!" said the animated granny on the television, smacking her drink against the wolf's head above the door.

"Is it wise to have wolf heads on your walls?" Castiel asked, cocking his head to the side. "Won't they just rot? I don't think anyone would like the smell of rotting wolf."

"Hmm," said Dean. "It's just an advertisement."

The sound of Dean slurping on something made Castiel turn. To his horror, he saw that Dean was drinking Redbull.

In a flash, Castiel was across the room, slapping the offensive drink from Dean's hand.

"Did you not see the advertisement?" Castiel shrieked. "Redbull gives you wings!"

"It's just an ad, Cas, chill out."

"Wings, Dean!"

"Cas—"

"Wings!"

"Cas—"

"What part of 'Redbull gives you wings!' did you not understand? You're terrified to fly!" Castiel pointed a warning finger at Dean. "If I ever hear that you've been drinking this infernal beverage, you'll regret it—and don't think that I won't cut your wings out of your back either!"

Castiel vanished to cool down.

Dean swore under his breath. "Stupid fucking misleading advertisements!"


End file.
